


Day #9 - Kidnapped

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [9]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Kidnapping, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Sequel to #Day 8 - Betrayed.Kelly wakes up in a less than ideal place.





	Day #9 - Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

Kelly awoke slowly, his head protesting as soon as he moved it. He couldn't work out why his head was in so much pain. He didn't remember drinking, or hitting it on anything.

After a minute he realised that he could feel a cut on his eyebrow, and a split lip and he rapidly re-evaluated the situation. This wasn't just a normal headache.

That was when he realised, he was tied to a chair. _Fuck_.

He pulled on the restraints holding him at wrists, elbows, knees and ankles, but they wouldn't budge. This was the best way to tie someone, they couldn't get their hands together to try to escape, and with zip ties it was next to impossible to slip the bonds unless the captors had tied them loosely. Further experimentation proved that they hadn't. That was okay, because…and this would hurt, but it was worth it to get free… he could throw himself backwards and break the chair, allowing him to hopefully get free.

He readied himself, then raised himself onto his toes and threw his weight backwards with all the force he could, expecting to be free in minutes, but nothing happened. The chair didn't even rock. It must have been secured to the floor. That told him two things. These people weren't amateurs…and they'd done this before.

"Well fuck."

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal someone that wouldn't have been out of place in an action movie. Tall, stocky, walking with a swagger, nose broken too many times to count, hard eyes. Bad guy number one. He entered the room and was soon flanked by two other men who looked almost identical. Kelly idly wondered whether his head had been hit harder than he thought, and he was seeing triple. He only narrowly stopped himself from laughing at the idea.

"What have we here gentlemen?"

Oh God, the man was going to monologue at him. Fucking great.

"Looks like a problem to me, boss." Goon number one said.

"A problem we should fix." Goon number two joined in.

"Well, I think we're…" Boss man started.

"I'm going to stop you there." Kelly said, and if he'd had a hand free, he'd have held up a finger. "You really don't want to do this."

Boss man laughed at him, and Kelly just smiled.

"No really, this is a particularly bad idea."

"And why exactly is that?"

"Because I'm going to get free and take down you first gap tooth, and you second scarface." Kelly replied. "And because if I don't manage that, my husband is going to kill you."

The man laughed again. "Him and what army?"

"Marine corps." Kelly corrected automatically.

"What?"

"He's a marine…but call him a soldier to his face, I dare you."

The two goons looked at each other warily. They hadn't signed up for that shit.

"It doesn't matter who he is. He's going to pay for your rans…"

There was a large crash from outside the room and the sounds of a scuffle. "I'll give you three guesses who that is, but you're only going to need one."

A minute later, Nick was standing in the doorway, sizing up the three men in the room and calculating the threats. None of them were carrying, so they couldn't suddenly take his husband out. Fucking amateurs.

"You okay Kels?"

"Fine, you?" Kelly grinned at his husband

"Now hang on a min…" One of the men said, Nick didn't care which.

Nick cracked his knuckles. "I'm walking out of there with him. Either you move or I take you down."

One of the men smirked at Nick. "There's three of us."

Nick laughed, then almost quicker than they could see, he landed a right hook to the man, knocking him out cold.

The other two men looked surprised for a second before Nick had incapacitated them too. One man was choking due to the jab in the throat Nick had delivered and the other was rolling on the floor holding his groin.

Nick gave Kelly a quick kiss and then flicked his knife out to cut the eight zip ties holding Kelly down.

Kelly stood and looked down at the men on the floor. "Fucking amateurs."

"Agreed. Let's go home."

They walked out of the warehouse, and how fucking cliché was that, before Kelly spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"Well let this be a lesson, eh?" Nick said, smirking. "Don't go running off after an argument or you'll get kidnapped."

"Fuck off." Kelly said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
